Kick-Ass: Don't Leave Me
by BackTheBlue
Summary: Dave (Kick-Ass) and Mindy (Hit-Girl) Take on the Streets of New York as Superheroes to protect the innocent at night. Mindy is falling in love with Dave and she is desperatly working to win his heart. Not knowing Tragedy may be ahead of them. Will their friendship be affected? Will she succeed with Dave?
1. The Beginning

**THIS IS A ROMANCE STORY. THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC CONTENT SOMEWHERE INTO THE STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.** (MY NOTES WILL ALERT YOU OF THEM)

**I TAKE NO CREDITS FOR THE MOVIE KICK-ASS OR ANY COMICS ALL CREDITS GO TO THE ORIGINAL WRITERS.**

\--

New York City

It all started out as a quiet night in New York City for Kickass and Hit-Girl. They both patrolled the late night streets on any attempt to keep the City safe at night.

"You hungry?" Dave asked politely.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Mindy replied

"I have a strong urge to get some hamburgers," Dave laughed

"Sure, I guess i'll get a hamburger too," She giggled.

When Dave went to get them both food this gave mindy a good chance to think through her thoughts while he was away.

Ever since they have both met at that Apartment along with Big Daddy and her, Mindy has never felt more safe with Dave, it was all she wanted was just to be with him, he makes her feel safe and loved.

_'I wish I could tell Dave how much I loved him...' _She thought.

She really did love him and she was nervous about it. Ever since Dave broke up with Katie he has been in pain, she hated how Katie broke his heart and she wanted nothing, but to give her the beating of her life, sadly Dave always told her that she didn't need to worry about her and that it was his problem to deal with.

Mindy noticed that Dave has started to climb back up onto the roof with food. He sat down next to her and gave her the food she wanted.

With that Dave bought large fries and got himself a doublepounder while he got Mindy a Cheeseburger with of course what she wanted on it.

"You know Dave." Mindy spoke after taking a bite off her food.

Dave looked at her.

"I really do enjoy being able to spend time with you all the time." She looked at him.

"I enjoy hanging out with you too Mindy, Ever since Katie broke up with me you have always been able to cheer me up" Dave smiled

"Awe you're so sweet!" Mindy joked as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Dave laughed.

"I wish I could hang out with you all night, and you know Marcus is okay with you patroling with me." She replied

Dave only responded with a nod while he took some time eating his food.

It was only until Mindy interrupted by giving him a hug.

"Mhmm! Mindy!" Nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry!" She reaponded trying not to laugh as she broke the hug.

"Dave I been meaning to tell you something." Mindy only responded looking down as she ate fries.

"What's that?" Dave asked

Mindy looked back at him thinking about what to say.

_'I want to tell him! What if it ruins our friendship and he will never talk to me again!' _She didn't know what to say, it was driving her insane.

"Mindy?" Dave shook her shoulder.

"Oh sorry Dave I was thinking" She replied

"It's alright, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked

"Oh, right" She sighed

"Dave ever since I met you and when Daddy died I felt like my world was tearing down on me, but when you were there I never felt so happy and safe when I'm around you. You are the bestest friend I have ever had and I don't want that to ever end." Mindy frowned, awaiting for his response.

"Mindy..."

She felt like she wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she was Hit-Girl and she couldn't show her weaknesses.

But instead she felt her own tears slide down.

"Mindy I will promise you I will never leave you, I promise you I will never hurt you like that I will even go through the gates of hell to protect you Mindy, nothing will change that you are my best friend" Dave pulled her into a hug and she responded to it by hugging him tighter.

"Thank you Dave..." Mindy smiled weakly.

Dave pulled her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"I will always be there for you Mindy, I will always protect you." Dave kissed her forehead and she gave a smile.

Thank god she still had her wig and facemask on and the darkness to hide the blush. She felt embarrassed.

"You mean the world to me, I care for you so much, I even refused to what Katie wanted me to do, she wanted me to stop seeing you and I couldn't let that happen.." Dave looked into her eyes

She gave him a smile

"That means alot Dave" Mindy hugged him.

"Well We better get home it's getting late" Dave as he stood up and picked up the mess from their food.

"Yeah, good thing its the weekend." Mindy got up.

With that Mindy and Dave hugged each other, gave out their goodnights before going their separate ways.

"Wait Hit-Girl!" Dave shouted

"Yes?" She turned back as Dave ran up to her.

"Tomorrow do you wanna come to Atomic Comic with me, Marty and Todd will be there." Dave asked.

"Sure why not," she responded

"Alright see you tomorrow, night" Dave gave her a kiss on the cheek before jogging off.

Mindy stood there for a few seconds blushing madly..

_'I love you Dave...' _She thought as she got on her motorcycle and drove straight home.

Upon arriving home Mindy climbed through her window just in time for Marcus to walk into her room to check up on her.

"Just getting home?" Marcus asked, Mindy didn't notice him enter.

"Oh, sorry Marcus I didn't see you come in, yeah I am just now getting home."

"Alright well I'm off to bed, gotta work tomorrow" Marcus kissed her forehead and left.

Mindy changed out of her costume and into her Pyjamas hopping under the blankets.

She pulled out her phone to see her wallpaper of her and Dave in the picture.

_'Goodnight Dave' _She whispered before placing down her phone falling asleep.

\--

**MINDY DREAM**

\--

Mindy and Dave were running through an alleyway after 3 thugs who just broke into a store taking off with cash.

"Give it up cunts!" Hit-Girl yelled.

The 3 thugs turned around and looked at her and Kick-Ass before one of them pulled a gun.

At the same time he fired and Mindy threw a knife into his face falling to the ground instantly. Another thud of a body hit the floor, She immediately turned around to see Dave laying on the ground holding his chest.

"No!" She screamed

She pulled out her Bo and charged towards the last 2 thugs instantly stabbing the both of them killing them, she quickly ran back to dave and falling into tears.

"Dave!" she cried

"M-Mindy..." He was coughing blood

"Dave! Look at me! Please don't leave me! Please! She was losing it into tears crying as hard she could.

Dave was groaning in pain trying to breathe.

"Please Dave! I love you! Please!!" She screamed

"M-M...Mindy..." Dave reached his hand to touch her cheek before slowly turning is head taking his last breath.

"NO! NO NO NO DAVE!" She screamed crying harder than before holding him in her arms up close to his face"

\--

**END DREAM**

\--

Mindy immediately jumped up sweating and trying to catch her breath.

"Mindy!" Marcus ran in as she cried on his shoulder

"It's okay babygirl it's okay it's just a dream" Marcus held her close

"Dave..." She muttered.

"Did you have a bad dream about Dave?" He asked.

She nodded

"What happened in it?" He spoke softly

"D-Dave was killed in front of me" She stuttered in tears

"It's not real babygirl Dave is fine I promise you he is"

Marcus was hurt to see Mindy like this she got over her nightmares of her Father dying in front of her.

After a few minutes Marcus stayed with her before falling asleep then going back to bed.

\--

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER MORE TO COME! THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!**

**FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME FEEDBACKS.**


	2. Going to Atomic Comic

**The Next Morning**\--

Dave woke up early in the morning with the sound of his alarm going off on his phone silencing it before getting up heading down the stairs only to be greeted by his dad.

"Morning Dave" Lizewski spoke, making the plates for him and Dave.

"Hey Dad," Dave responded yawning.

Dave sat down with his father.

"Got any plans today?" Lizewski asked

Dave nodded and looked at him before taking some bites off his food.

"Yeah, I'm heading to Atomic Comic to meet up with Marty and Todd after I pick up Mindy."

"Oh, I see well I don't have to work today you can take my car." Giving Dave his keys before standing up to place his dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, dad." With that Dave did the same before heading up the stairs to grab clean clothes and hop into the shower. After he finished with that he dried up and got dressed before walking into his room only to be greeted to his phone going off.

Picking up his phone he saw a missed call from Mindy, he immeditely picked up his phone calling her back.

"Hello?" Mindy spoke

"Hey sorry I just got out of the shower, what's up?" He replied

"Answer your door," Mindy laughed before hanging up.

Dave quickly ran down the stairs in time to hear the knock.

"I got it dad!" Dave yelled out.

"Hey," Mindy smiled.

"Hi" Closing the door behind her.

"I thought I was picking you up?" He responded confused

"Marcus dropped me off," She replied.

"Oh well let's go, my dad is letting me use his car let me go grab something first." He said running up the stairs grabbing his Wallet, spraying clone, taking his phone and brushing his teeth.

"Wow, your room is a mess." She laughed

"What?" Dave turned to see Mindy right there.

"Oh, yeah I know I been really busy haven't had the chance to clean" she just laughed at him

"You are a lazy fuck." Laughing

"No I'm not, let's go." He replied walking down the stairs with her behind him.

"Hey Dad, I'm leaving!" Dave shouted before walking out the door with Mindy.

As they got into the car and took off Mindy noticed something.

"What's this?" Mindy pulled out a gun from the glove box.

"That's my dad's gun."

"Oh, I see"

"I don't know why he leaves it in here, he doesn't really use it much." Dave looked at her then back onto the road.

Dave turned on the radio and started to play music.

"What the hell is this shit?" Mindy asked

"Hang on, working in it" With that he picked the station.

Upon arriving at Atomic Comic Mindy and Dave walked in.

"Wassup!" Marty called out.

"Hey dudes" Dave and Mindy sat down.

"Hey cunts" Mindy greeted.

"Wow" Todd laughed before returning to his comic.

"What are you two up to?" Marty looked at Mindy and Dave

"Nothing really, just being bored and of course Mindy is boring" Dave joked only to get punched in the arm by her.

Marty laughed "Well that's Karma for you"

"Ow I was kidding chill" Dave groaned rubbing his arm

"That's what I thought" She gave a grin.

"Heard you broke up with Katie," Todd interrupted.

Mindy was caught off guard only to give him a death stare.

"What...?" Todd asked nervously.

"I hate that bitch, I just want to tear her apart." She was obviously angry now

"Woah, that's just too cruel Jesus Mindy " Marty laughed

"She has always hated her, I don't know why" Dave smirked

"Maybe she's jealous" Todd trying not to laugh

"What?" Mindy exclaimed

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because you love Dave?" Marty replied

With that Mindy was blushing madly and this caught Dave's eyes and he was laughing before he realised what he meant

"Wait your serious?" Dave looked at Mindy

"Umm..." Was all she could say.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Todd shouted with Marty laughing

"You... like me?" Dave asked furiously.

She was embarrassed and she didn't know what to say.

"Can we please change the subject before I kill someone" Mindy embarassedly asked

"No! answer his question!" Marty called out

She gave him a _I'm gonna kill you_ look, he immeditely gulped nervously.

"Ok ok ok" Marty was nearly about to shit himself and all you could hear was todd laughing at him.

"Alright change the subject before she kills one of you." Dave still looking at Mindy wanting to know more.

"Fine" Marty and Todd replied.

After some time Mindy and Dave stayed at Atomic Comic with Marty and Todd having some food while talking about some things.

"Alright see you guys later" Dave ans Mindy headed out and jumped into his dad's car taking off to bring Mindy back home.

Half way through the ride it was quiet until Mindy broke the silence.

"Dave?" Mindy looked at him

"Yes?"

She looked out the window then back at him.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked

Dave pulled in front of her house and turned his car off.

"Why would I be mad at you Mindy?" he turned to look at her.

Dave was curious.

"What Todd said about me being jealous is kinda true and not true."

Dave looked at her for a minute.

"I don't like Katie because she's a stupid bitch who always got in my way and tried to take advantage of you and take you away from me." She sighed

"Mindy... you know I wouldn't ler her I-" Dave was interrupted by Mindy

"I don't care, Dave I do love you I always had before you met that crazy bitch" she yelled

Dave looked at her trying to pick the right words. While Mindy stood forward and crossed her arms.

"Mindy..."

Mindy turned to face him.

"Don't Mindy me," she glared

What Dave wasn't prepared for was for Mindy to slap him across the face.

Dave rubbed his face.

They were interrupted by the sound of a knocking on the window. Dave turned to see that it was Marcus he rolled the window down.

"Everything okay in here?" Marcus asked

"Yeah we were just talking, Mindy is just upset about something." Dave spoke

"I can see, I saw what happened."

"She's mad at me," Dave sighed

"Alright, when your finished talking Dave I want to talk to you." Marcus replied

"Okay, well we are just about done," He stepped out of the car.

Mindy immediately ran into the house.

Marcus and Dave sat down on the porch and he looked at Dave for a second before saying something.

"What is she mad at you about?" Marcus looked at him

"Honestly I don't know, I'm confused about it all"

"So how's things with you and Mindy?" Marcus asked.

"Well besides me getting slapped by her it's been fine"

"That's good, well I wanted to talk to you because it's about what happened last night." Marcus said.

"What happened last night?" Dave asked confused

"Mindy has been different since I allowed her to go back out on the Streets as Hit-Girl and I'm concerned about something."

"Oh," Dave responded

What Marcus and Dave didn't know is that Mindy was listening in on them behind the door.

"I think my daughter loves you Dave."

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"Well it's just Mindy is happy when she's around you she's always talking about you in almost every conversation I have with her and she had a nightmare last night about you. Another thing is she's been driving me insane" Marcus said.

Marcus explained to Dave on the dream Mindy had and about how she is always talking about him.

"Wow..." Was all Dave could say.

"Promise me you won't tell Mindy anything I spoke to you about." Marcus added

"Yeah, don't worry." Dave nodded

"Dave, I know she loves you because the way she looks at you. It reminds me of how Dameon was with Mindys mother." She replied

"If you ever date my daughter Dave, you have my permission just promise me you will look out for her and protect her." He placed a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Don't worry I will always protect her." Dave stood up with Marcus walking inside.

Mindy ran up stairs before they came in.

Mindy closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed and sighed

_'Great...' _She thought.

She pulled her phone out the same time a knock was on her door.

"Come in" Mindy spoke

It was Dave he closed the door behind and walked up to her, sat down next to her.

"You calmed down?" Dave placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It's alright Mindy I forgave you along time ago" He smiled

"I just wished you could of told me how you felt.." He looked down

"I know, I'm sorry Dave it just never came across my mind."

"Hey don't be all sad about it, as long as I know your not mad at me then I'm cool with it" He added

Mindy hugged Dave and he returned it. Now that was all settled Mindy jumped on him and knocked him down tackling him playfully.

Dave laughed trying to get up, but Mindy had him pinned down.

"You two seem to be having fun." a voice interrupted.

Mindy and Dave turned to see Marcus standing in the door.

"Oh hey," Dave spoke

"Well did you tell her?" Marcus looked at them.

"Oh! I forgot about that." Dave replied as he stood up and knocked Mindy off of him, she giggled

"Marcus wants me to stay here for the night he wants me to come with you guys tomorrow when we go to the movie." Mindy cheered and jumped onto Dave knocking him back. Marcus just stood there and smiled

"Alright well I left you blankets and pillows down stairs Dave, night you two." Marcus closed the door letting them hang out for the rest of the night.

After awhile Mindy and Dave laid down on her bed and talked.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Dave stood up only to be pulled by Mindy back onto the bed. She pulled Dave into a hug.

"Can you sleep with me?" Mindy asked

Dave broke the hug and looked at her.

"Please..." She spoke again

"I don't know..." Dave replied

"Unless you want me to kick your ass?" Mindy smiled

"But what about Marcus he would kill me"

"No he won't Dave." Mindy looked at him

"How do you know?" He gave a confused look

"Because I heard everything you guys talked about."

Dave just looked at her trying to find the words. He gave Marcus a promise that what they talked about he didn't want Mindy to know, but she does and he doesn't know how hes gonna explain it to him.

"Fine.. but you better not try anything"

She gave him an evil smiled "No promises"

Marcus let Dave borrow some Pyjamas of his and let Dave clean his clothes.

Dave hopped in bed assuming Mindy was already asleep. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about what would of happened if Marcus caught him in bed with his daughter.

Mindy crawled closer to Dave and laid her head on his chest and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Night Dave." She whispered

"Night Mindy," He whispered back kissing her forehead

Dave wrapped his arms around Mindy before falling asleep peacefully.

Mindy felt safe because she knew that Dave was going to be there tomorrow with her in his arms.


End file.
